una loca historia de caperucita roja
by karencitaotakukawaii
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando dejas a un grupo de chicas y un chico modificar una típica historia infantil? Este verano -Ten cuidado con el lobo- -Puede ser una trampa del lobo- De los creadores de...bueno la verdad no hemos creado nada pero igual. UNA LOCA PELICULA DE VAM...a no verdad. UNA LOCA PELICULA DE ESPA...a no ya se. UNA LOCA HISTORIA DE CAPERUCITA ROJA.


Hooooooola mis queridos lectorcitos, ya se, ya sé que no he subido la conti pero para recompensarlos les he traído este pequeñito One-shot que su origen viene de la loca y retorcida mete de su escritora y sus compañeros de clases que tenían que modificar un cuento infantil para la clase de ingles y decidimos hacer el de caperucita roja, así que espero les guste y si el principio les parece aburrido (porque a mi si se me hiso así XD) no importa sigan leyendo creo que les encantara :3

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

Érase una vez una hermosa chica que vivía con su madre en un pequeño pueblecito, su madre le había hecho una hermosa caperuza roja y la chica la usaba tan a menudo que las personas en el pueblo la llamaban Caperucita roja, era una chica muy inteligente, buena y obediente.

Un día su madre le dijo:

-Britani ve a ver a tu tía rica sexy y soltera y llévale este pastel-

-Claro madre-

-Pero ten cuidado del lobo-

-Ok mamá, adiós-

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

Britani iba a la casa de su tía rica sexy y soltera, muy feliz cantando y bailando "el taxi".

-Me lo paro… el taxi…me lo paro…el taxi…lo paro con una mano lo paro que yo la vi…Cho cho cho fer para el taxi… cho cho cho fer para el taxi-

Cantaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que hacia ella caminaba su mejor amiga Emma alias "caperuzota negra"

Nota de la autora: Emma es un emo por eso le pusimos Emma porque es mujer :3 (mis compañeros locos y yo XD)

-Hola ¿Qué haces Britas?-Dijo sacándola del trance de esa pegadiza canción

-A hola Emma, nada, llevando este pastel a mi tía rica y sexy y tú que haces por estos rumbos-

-Pues nada pensando lo trágica que es la vida, pero bueno no seas aburrida eso me toca a mí, porque no mejor nos vamos de "Party"- Dijo comenzando a bailar perreo intenso con un árbol de Guayabas que estaba cerca y cantando la tonadita de "el taxi"

Britani estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero de pronto una vocecita sonó dentro de su cabeza, era su conciencia Pepa Grilla.

-Britani, Britani, no lo hagas puede ser una trampa del lobo feroz, que talvez te quiera comer-

Britani pensó que talvez la vocecita chillona que se oía dentro de su cabeza tenía razón así que decidió ignorar a Emma e ir a casa de su tía comenzando a cantar otra canción.

-Aserejé ja de je de jebe tu de jerebesebi nouba majavian de bugui an de guididípi-Dato: para los que no sepan que significa esta letra o piensen que está invocando al diablo es la canción de "Asereje" de las Ketchup.

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

-Hola pequeña niña- Dijo el lobo acercándose a ella

-Oye no me digas así, usted es más bajito y no me ando burlando de su estatura-Dijo algo enojada con él.

(Hice esta línea considerando que mis compañeros que iban a hacer del lobo y caperucita son bajitos de estatura)

-Bueno ya, que tienes hay-Dijo con algo de curiosidad.

-No es de su asunto- Dijo comenzando a alejarse- además no sea pedófilo Sr. Lobo- Diciendo esto último con un tono de burla en su voz.

El lobo se había enfadado por lo último que dijo la niña, nadie le decía pedófilo, claro que lo era, pero nadie le decía eso, así que decidió seguirla a casa de su tía sin que se diera cuenta, pero esta caminaba tan lento que decidió adelantarse y darle la sorpresa que se había comido a su tía rica sexy y soltera.

Cuando el lobo llego a la casa de la tía de Britani noto que con ella se encontraba la leñadora sexy del pueblo y se quedó en shock al verla ya que una vez esta le había cortado la cola ya que se había decidido a irse de ese cuento para ir al de los tres cerditos y el lobo ya que para fortuna de él era un poco más sutil quemarse el rabo a que lo mataran, pero para su desgracia la leñadora se dio cuenta y era tanto su enfado que decidió cortarle la cola para que este no se atreviera a hacerlo otra vez, pero por suerte para ustedes, nosotros y el lobo, en esta historia a los lobos les vuelve a creces la cola, así que cuando pudo reaccionar se fue corriendo despavorido cual pavo en navidad.

-Ese lobo está loco ¿no lo crees?-Dijo la leñadora sexy

-Yo soy sexy- Dijo la tía

-Si tienes razón, todos somos sexis-

Y todo el mundo se puso a bailar "Harlem shake" y por fin están historia tan estúpida llego a su fin.

-Yo soy sexy-

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

:. .:

Jajajajajajaja espero que les allá gustado esta estúpida historia de caperucita roja toda bien inusual y no se preocupen por la conti de "la confusión" que por falta de tiempo y alguno que otro problemita no la he podido subir pero pronto estará lista para que ustedes mis hermosotes lectores la puedan leer, así por cierto quería afirmar que NO me gusta el reggaetón solo puse la canción del taxi porque está o estaba de moda, bueno me despido deseándoles una linda noche (Bueno acá son las 8:48 p.m. y me tengo que preparar para ir a una fiesta) así que los leo luego.

Beshos y Abrashos les desea su querida escritora:

Karencitaotakukawaii


End file.
